


Lovers In Dangerous Times

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, intimate scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're polar opposites, but somehow they found each other during the worst of times. 50 sentences about the relationship between Ratchet and Prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers In Dangerous Times

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was written for the 1sentence challenge over on LJ and as such there is no intended continuity between the sentences.

**Comfort**  
A battle nearly lost, a long day in surgery; after it all Prowl's presence in Ratchet's berth was a welcome comfort.

**Kiss**  
When Prowl had first kissed Ratchet it had been a surprise; the second kiss had been mind-blowing.

**Soft**  
Prowl's logic was cold and calculating, but Ratchet knew better; he had seen first hand the tactician's softer side.

**Pain**  
Prowl lay in the gurney watching as Ratchet fixed his damaged leg, amazed as always by the medic's ability to take away pain.

**Potatoes**  
It was all Ratchet could do to not fall down laughing as Prowl stalked into the Ark completely covered with lumpy white paste; maybe letting Wheeljack adjust Spike's potato gun hadn't been such a good idea.

**Rain**  
The rain fell in torrents pounding against everyone and everything, leaving the police car to huddle miserably against the ambulance, hoping that the weather would let up soon.

**Chocolate**  
His hood was covered in kiss marks of chocolate flavoured lip gloss – Prowl just had that effect on human females and it amused Ratchet to no end.

**Happiness**  
They were good together – everyone saw it – the quiet happiness they radiated whenever they thought no one was watching.

**Telephone**  
There were times when it was like they were talking through a broken telephone – Prowl would say one thing and Ratchet would hear another; it was what happened when pure logic and raw emotion got together.

**Ears**  
Humans had such strange views on sexuality; when Spike had accidentally walked in on Prowl and Ratchet in an intimate moment he had blushed so deeply his ears had turned red.

**Name**  
Lying on the berth, bodies entwined, fields merging into one, Ratchet cried out Prowl's name in a moment of pure ecstasy.

**Sensual**  
Sensual was not a word most people associated with Prowl, but Ratchet knew better – for all his logic, Prowl was full of surprises when they were alone.

**Death**  
"No no no no no! I'm not seeing this!" Ratchet's mind cried as he watched helplessly, unable to stop the Decepticons from cutting Prowl down – the only consolation was that his pain was short lived.

**Sex**  
Their first time had been clumsy, awkward, tentative – they got it right on the second try.

**Touch**  
He was a medic and knew every seal, every node, every wire; it seemed as if he could bring Prowl to overload with a single touch.

**Weakness**  
The one's weakness was the other's strength and that was why they worked so well together, on and off the battlefield.

**Tears**  
Ratchet would have cried tears of joy, had he been able, so happy he was to see Prowl's optics activate and hear his voice after a surgery that had gone on for far too long.

**Speed**  
Time was short, speed was of the essence – with Prowl dangerously hurt, it wasn't the first time that Ratchet cursed his slow alt-mode.

**Wind**  
The wind blew through the canopy of leaves above them, creating a soothing rustle unlike anything they had ever heard on Cybertron, a symphonic background to their lovemaking.

**Freedom**  
They were fighting for the freedom of all beings on the universe, and sometimes Ratchet resented it – the war meant that someone else would always come between them.

**Life**  
Ratchet and Prowl's jobs weren't that different when it came down to it – the medic saved lives after the battle, and the tactician tried to plan things so that he would never have to.

**Jealousy**  
He had no reason to be jealous, but at the same time, he resented Prowl's friendship with Jazz; little did he know that Prowl felt the same about his relationship with Wheeljack.

**Hands**  
He had once said that a medic's hands were his tools, a sensitive instrument, and Prowl took full advantage of that fact.

**Taste**  
Prowl had never cared for high grade, but somehow it tasted like ambrosia when it was on Ratchet's lips.

**Devotion**  
"I'm completely devoted to him, Wheeljack," Ratchet said, "but sometimes I wish his duty didn't keep us apart ..." – he had no way of knowing that across the Ark, Prowl aired the same complaint to Jazz.

**Forever**  
For a race that lived millions of years, forever was a long time, but Prowl had not problem making that promise to Ratchet.

**Blood**  
Ratchet stumbled into the Ark, completely covered in mech fluid, his optics haunted – "It's not mine," he replied to Prowl's concerned look.

**Sickness**  
It was a virus, that much was obvious, though how Prowl had contracted it was still a mystery – all Ratchet knew was that his beloved was sick, and he had to make him healthy again.

**Melody**  
Most people agreed that Jazz had the most incredibly melodic voice, but to Ratchet, Prowl's was far more beautiful.

**Star**  
Humans claimed that stars were magical things, and that the first one of the night granted wishes; it was a silly and illogical notion, but it didn't stop Prowl from wishing, praying, that Ratchet would be alright, now that First Aid had done all he could for the wounded medic.

**Home**  
In the back of his mind, Ratchet longed for Cybertron, but Earth had become home – this was where he had found his heart.

**Confusion**  
Prowl was confused by his own reaction to the events leading up to this – he had never been impulsive before, but something about Ratchet's raw nature, just brought out the worst – and best – in him.

**Fear**  
"No, I will not lose you! I will not let you go!" Ratchet cried as he worked feverishly of Prowl's damaged chest, his words punctuated by explosions and gunfire all around.

**Lightning/Thunder**  
They were like a storm sometimes, their personalities just too different – and when they fought it was like the gods of thunder and lightning had taken up residence in the Ark; everyone heard it.

**Bonds**  
A bond was not something entered into lightly, it was not mere words but closer to a blending of mind, spirit, and body – it was a final leap of faith that neither was quite yet willing to make.

**Market**  
There were times when Ratchet and Prowl were deeply at odds, and never more so than today – the notion of getting much needed medical supplies from the black market dealers rankled at Prowl's sense of order, but Ratchet would do anything for his patients, regardless of consequence.

**Technology**  
Prowl stood silently in the door to Ratchet's office, quietly amused as he watched the medic fight with a piece of Earthen technology; this would be Ratchet's fourth attempt to get Mario through this particular dungeon.

**Gift**  
It was a strange human habit, the giving of gifts on important dates, and they were very surprised when they found the paper roses outside of their quarters on the morning of their first anniversary together.

**Smile**  
Prowl had a smile that lit up a room and Ratchet could bask in that light forever, especially when the smile was aimed at him.

**Innocence**  
Neither could be described as innocent, they had both seen and been through far too much, but on that first night together, they were like new Sparks, guileless and naïve.

**Completion**  
They were like two sides of the same coin, completely different, and yet they complemented each other, completed each other.

**Clouds**  
It was a pity, Prowl's logic center couldn't allow him to see them as anything but clouds – Ratchet hoped that one day he would been able to see the bunny instead of just the cumulous.

**Sky**  
His optics were the blue of the sky before a storm - dark, rich, intense, feral – a part of Prowl shivered every time Ratchet looked at him like that.

**Heaven**  
People just didn't appreciate silence anymore, but to Prowl, sharing a quiet cup of energon before shift with no words passing between them, just basking in each other's company; it was heaven.

**Hell**  
The battle raged as Ratchet desperately worked on Bluestreak, Prowl providing much needed cover fire – hell was all around them.

**Sun**  
When he smiled it was like the sun came out from behind a cloud; Ratchet never smiled enough as far as Prowl was concerned, and yes, he understood the irony of that belief.

**Moon**  
The moon was the only witness to Ratchet's vigil as he waited patiently for Prowl's team to return from their latest mission; he looked out to the roads, hoping to see the glint of the full moon's light off of Prowl's white paint.

**Waves**  
They lay together on the floor, having fallen off the berth some time ago, bodies vibrating as wave after wave of energy consumed them.

**Hair**  
Walking down the hall, shoulders only a hair's breadth apart, together, and yet separate – PDAs were never Prowl's thing.

**Supernova**  
As their sparks touched in that act of ultimate intimacy, it was as if a supernova exploded within them – there was no going back.


End file.
